


The Green Door in the North Tower

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alchemy professor swore aloud that if he didn't find this green door on his current go around that he'd tread all the back to his quarters in the dungeons. First staff meeting of the year be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Door in the North Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



> Fulfills [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=6910019#t6910019) at the hobbit kink meme.

Thorin was infuriated. He'd lost his way around the castle at least twice now. The Slytherin knew because the second time he passed the portrait of The Blue Knight, the elderly gentleman fell off of his unicorn from hysterics. He had a strong urge to destroy the painting the next time he happened to walk by.

Gandalf had said that the staff meeting would be easy to find in the North Tower. The classroom on the ground floor with the green painted door. According to the headmaster's directions, he was supposed to follow the hall with the portrait of a knight dressed in little armor, turn left when he saw the ivy growing from the walls, and f that once he smelled a wonderful home-cooked meal, he'd find the green door. It was insane. Damn Gandalf and his half-arsed directions. Why couldn't he have held the meeting in the staff room like usual?

The alchemy professor swore aloud that if he didn't find this green door on his current go around that he'd tread all the back to his quarters in the dungeons. First staff meeting of the year be damned.

"It's right in front of you, you fool!" the portrait heaved between deep belly laughs. "Right there! Oh my goodness, I can't wait to tell Sir Cadogen all about this!"

Thorin growled deep in his chest. "Bugger off."

The Blue Knight stared up at him blankly. His unicorn stopped chewing and snorted. The man threw up his arms and shouted, "Oh, don't mind me!" With that the old knight climbed on his steed, yelling, "Away, Master Neigh!" In response, the unicorn neighed and they rode out of the boundaries of the portrait.

The green door was right there. It was small and round. There was a mark carved into the wood of the door that glowed slightly blue. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils. Yes, there was even the smell of food waiting inside. The wretched knight must not have been lying after all. Thorin raised his fist and rapped on door, just in case that he was at the wrong place. Waiting was torturous. He'd been wandering about for at least an hour. The door swung open and alchemy teacher stood at attention. 

"And please don't throw that! It's my mother's foe-glass! Oh, hello. Are you here for the staff meeting?"

Thorin was stunned. He didn't recognize the wizard in front of him. Was he a new professor? Merlin, he was gorgeous. Blond curls, light eyes, a friendly face. He was rather short too. The man only came up to about Thorin's shoulder. This guy was hitting all of Thorin's buttons. And it seemed as though that he hit the wizard's too. The Slytherin smiled. He couldn't wait to get to know this wizard better.

"Ah," Gandalf appeared in the doorway behind the attractive man. "Bilbo, may I present to you our very own professor of alchemy, Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin, this is our new herbology instructor, Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin extended his hand for Bilbo to shake. The blond licked his lips as he gripped Thorin's larger hand.

 _Oh yes,_ the Slytherin thought. _This year is going to be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
